Spriggans (The Elder Scrolls)
The Spriggans are creatures that can be found across Skyrim. Spriggans can be found in Tamriel, usually underground or in dense forests. They appear more tree-like than they did in Oblivion, where they looked more humanoid. Behavior and appearance Spriggans are beings which are made entirely of wood and magical energy; the source of which is their Taproot. Spriggans are attracted to Taproot, and Hagravens manipulate this weakness by hanging Taproots from trees to attract Spriggans. Hagravens will sacrifice them for their magical characteristics and because of their hatred of nature. Some Spriggans may be encountered hiding in trees, and step from them when the Dragonborn comes too close. Despite this, all Spriggans may be found with Aura Whisper or Detect Life. In combat, Spriggans have the ability to use the Invisibility spell, heal themselves quickly when low on health, and attack their target with a unique novice Destructionspell in the form of swarm of bees which can poison their target. When in Melee range, they can swipe at the Dragonborn with their claw-like appendages which can also poison. Their most notable ability is their ability to enthrall the nearby wildlife - including animals not normally hostile like deer, goats and foxes - to come to their aid; enthralled animals bear a green aura and the effect can be overridden with the Animal Allegiance or Kyne's Peace shouts, or prevented entirely with the Voice of the Sky effect from the 7000 Steps Etchings. After casting this spell they become invisible for 5 seconds, but the invisibility can be broken by being attacked. The animals remain enthralled after the Spriggan is defeated. Members Known Individuals *Daedric Lurcher *Deepwood Lurcher *Eldergleam Matron *Infernal Destroyers *Green-Touched Spriggan *Guardian of Root Sunder *Heart of Rootwater *Limbscather *Manifest Corruption *Murklight *Void Lurcher *Acanthia, Chosen of Nirn *Ancient Spriggan *Apricaea *Bloodroot Guardian *Corrupted Tree Spirit *Corrupt Spriggan *Cynaceae the Verdant *Dark Root *Great Thorn *Nature Guardian *Shadowgreen Elder *Spriggan Spirit *Tainted Spriggan *Thick-Bark *Tree Spirit *Voice of the Forest *Voracious Spriggan *Wild Beastcaller *Wild Spriggan *Woodblight Variants Spriggan Matron A stronger variant of the Spriggan who typically serves as a miniboss level creature, but they will also replace Spriggans in some areas if the Dragonborn is of a high enough level. Spriggan Earth Mother The strongest boss level Spriggan added with Dawnguard. Burnt Spriggan A variant of Spriggan that roams the ashlands of Solstheim added with Dragonborn. Gallery TESO_Green_Spriggan.png 466d5ed7646f2001c7dbe1b63cb621f3--skyrim-cosplay-elder-scrolls.jpg 15073-2-1202044166.jpg 274px-SprigganEarthMother2.png 1250330563_Spriggan_concept.jpg ckGPDZe.jpg elder_scrolls___spriggan_by_robertogomesart-d70169m.jpg Lurcher.png spriggan.jpg Spriggan_(Oblivion).png Spriggan_concept.png Spriggan_Concept_Art_(Skyrim).jpg Spriggan_Earth_Mother.png Spriggan_Spirit.png BurntSpriggan.png spriggansilhouette.png Trivia * The Spriggans in The Elder Scrolls series were likely inspired by the Spriggans from the Cornish Faery lore. ** They might also be an allusion to dryads of Greek mythology. * Spriggans don't attack the Dragonborn when they are in werewolf form. * Spriggan Matrons seem to have an effect attributable to their attacks known as "Spriggan Poison" described in the Active Effects menu as "Saplike poison does 0 points of damage for 10 seconds." * The Spriggans have changed considerably since The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, where they made their debut. Spriggans used to possess a more humanoid appearance in The Elder Scrolls games before Skyrim, but they now possess a more tree-like form. * Spriggans will not cross deep waters, one can use this as a weakness if one has a bow or can cast long ranged spells. * Spriggans may turn any of the Dragonborn's animal followers, such as dogs, against them. * Spriggans in Skyrim will never drop sap; it can only be purchased or found. * Allthough very little is known about the nature of the spriggans, it can be speculated that they have some form of connection to the equally mysterious nirnroot plants. In the alchemist's journal found in the camp overlooking Evergreen Grove the alchemist wonders what effects the nirnroots groving there could have on the water downstream. The water downstream turns out to be home to two spriggans and it is possible they are connected with the plants somehow. In The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn, there are several spriggans on the Giant Nirnroot Island northeast of Solstheim, seemingly guarding the huge concentration of uniquely large nirnroots there. Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Elder Scrolls Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Guardians Category:Grey Zone Category:Brainwashers Category:Wrathful Category:Possessor Category:Enigmatic Category:Amoral Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Force of Nature